


【勋兴】《call my name》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 10





	【勋兴】《call my name》

《call my name》

文/夏序清和草未歇

1  
张艺兴今天收工有点晚，工作了太久，连带着下车的时候都觉得有些晕晕乎乎。  
脚踏在地上，风一激，张艺兴缩了缩脖子。

在节目上的兴奋劲儿这会儿已经过去了，剩下一点点怅然若失的失落。  
艺人仿佛经常能有这样的感觉，站在众人面前的时候，粉丝们奉你若神明。  
等到夜深人静的时候，又要疑心自己在虚无缥缈里过活。

哪怕自诩被保护得太好。  
是人，都会有期待的。  
站在镁光灯下的偶像，是需要吃着爱活命的。

张艺兴觉得自己是个对这种感觉过于敏感的人，  
可偏偏因为职业的缘故，只能深埋在心里。  
他不愿意在结束工作之后和大家一起去吃饭，热闹能掩盖暂时的寂寥。可过后，是更深得孤独。  
他倒愿意洗完澡之后，一个人坐在酒店的窗前发呆，然后转身去冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒来。  
听着易拉罐被打开，气体从瓶口往出蹿的一瞬，内心有一刻被治愈过。

越是热闹，越是孤独。  
偏偏无处可消除，想得到更多的爱的时候，其实我要的不是全世界都爱我。  
而是你。

张艺兴拖着步子上楼，一进门，萝卜往自己跟前凑，噜噜一动不动，冷漠得看了一眼。  
张艺兴捞起萝卜，走到噜噜跟前摸了摸噜噜的头，把两只小宝贝放下。  
三两下脱了T恤，往浴室走去。

楼太高，热水来临之前，有一段小小的过渡。  
张艺兴站在花洒下头，任由着水柱击打在自己的头上，有一点点痒。  
水汽升腾，温度升高，张艺兴看向镜子里时，看不真切自己的样子。  
他伸手去摸了一把，给镜子上打上手印。  
露出自己半个脸来，索性伸出双手去把水汽抹开。  
自己的样子在里头映着，张艺兴觉得镜子上的水雾散了，自己眼里的雾又上来了。

甩了甩头发，伸手勾到浴巾裹好，张艺兴躺好，拿起手机。屏幕顶端的时间显示，马上凌晨2点，韩国快三点了。  
工作的时候手机一直在助理手上，他把有的没的的一堆信息划掉，换了几个聊天软件，却始终没看到他等的那个人的信息。

打开微博，瞥到热搜的时候，张艺兴身子一颤。  
哪怕还有灿烈，自己和吴世勋的名字，未免也太久没有出现在一行上了。  
并且，每一次出现，都会引起滔天骂仗。

他忐忑的点进去，在等待视频加载的几秒钟里， 不自觉咬住了嘴唇。  
“张，咦兴！”吴世勋的声音直往他耳朵里蹿，张艺兴笑出了声，抱着手机翻了个身。

2

自己的名字明明给吴世勋教过很多遍的，发音总是奇奇怪怪。  
张艺兴嘴上说着，“什么啊。”  
眼睛却诚实的盯着屏幕，吴世勋永远都不会承认，私下里不知道会看多少遍自己的视频。  
就算他再嘴硬，无意之中的动作，早将他的心事悉数暴露。

张艺兴退出了这个视频，头埋在床单上，呼吸喷在布料上，呼吸也变得不顺畅。窗户关着，窗帘拉着，好像忘记开空调了，他觉得有点闷闷的。

打开和吴世勋的对话框，上面的日期标示着，上一次聊天是几个月前的事情了。  
偏偏因为疫情的原因，从认识以来第一次这么久没有见过面，上次吵架的事也不了了之。  
冷处理的结果就是，本都不善处理的两个人，将关系搞得一塌糊涂。

张艺兴想说点什么，  
【我看到你的reaction视频了】  
【最近在干嘛】  
【你们的新歌我听了】

张艺兴打了好几条，打完又删掉，迟迟按不下发送键。  
不联系的时候，还能有点自我安慰，说我们是体体面面的分开，依旧还能做朋友。  
信息发过去如果被拒收，那被对方拉黑的难过就会让这份心碎更上一层楼。

大概就是这样，张艺兴很久没有联系过吴世勋。

思前想后了半天，张艺兴打开ins，把《telwphone》这首歌截出来，敲敲打打一堆话，然后又删掉重打。  
第一遍打的是韩文，张艺兴咬着唇检查文法，好像没什么打问题。可是读了两遍，会不会语气有点太热烈。  
纠结了半天，他终于编辑了一条最合心意的：  
【Check out my bros MV too! @ oohsehun @ real__pcy】

“too”，不显眼，但是好像是专门的想给那个人看到，“我已经看到，你看了我的mv了哦。”

3

“贝肯尼！！！”朴灿烈拍摄的时候突然叫起来，吴世勋回神，才看见了边伯贤。  
伯贤哥又来探班了，抱着胳膊，一脸宠溺听着朴灿烈故意在这里撒娇。  
什么太可怕了，伯贤哥没来之前还不是好好的。

吴世勋对着边伯贤笑了一下，边伯贤笑了回来。  
吴世勋回头看朴灿烈，正一脸开心的在玩现场的道具。  
朴灿烈身上有种劲儿，他学不来。

想一想，张艺兴也探过自己的班呢。  
去年的时候，还陪着自己去录歌来着。

啪！  
张艺兴一把打掉吴世勋要去拿冰水的手，吴世勋不解，“干嘛啦～”  
尾音拖得长长的，充满了撒娇意味。  
张艺兴从包里拿出来个杯子，递在吴世勋面前，“喝点热的，对嗓子好。”  
吴世勋撇嘴，“噢，你们中国人的热水像是灵丹妙药一样，包治百病。”  
嘴上硬撑着，却还是接住，仰头喝了两口。

“小孩子家不懂的，这是养生的智慧。”张艺兴看吴世勋喝完，将杯子接过来然后拧住。  
“你才比我大几岁？”吴世勋挑眉，故作轻浮的接近张艺兴，揽住他的肩。  
张艺兴顺势靠了上来，“你们韩国人心里，大一天的都是前辈哥哥，何况我比你大三岁，哎呀，老了老了。”

吴世勋伸手去挠张艺兴的痒，张艺兴无法摆脱攀上自己腰际的吴世勋的手。  
笑得皮肤都红了起来，还要忍住笑，“不要玩了，会被其他人看到的。”

“世勋。”吴世勋看到边伯贤冲着自己招手。  
吴世勋的部分已经拍完了，于是他也下去，和边伯贤站在一起。  
也就是聊些有的没的，边伯贤耐心的在这里，是为了等朴灿烈。

吴世勋觉得有点乏味，低头准备去玩手机。  
手机屏才解锁，被边伯贤眼尖看到自己的屏保。  
“啊，”边伯贤拍了拍吴世勋肩头，“我昨天和lay哥视频了。”  
吴世勋看了眼边伯贤，没有接话。  
“最近行程特别多，上了个跳舞的节目。然后还要准备专辑，说是腰不舒服…”

吴世勋攥着手机的手紧了紧，盯着前头一片空地发愣，连手机屏幕暗了下去都不知道。

“灿烈！”边伯贤没有注意到站在暗处的吴世勋的表情变化，他用力向着结束拍摄的朴灿烈挥手。

吴世勋脑袋嗡嗡的，也不知道张艺兴是不是又因为腰疼，整夜睡不着觉了。

3

吴世勋不知道是通过谁去了解，比较合适。  
张艺兴的生活助理，他不太熟。  
健身教练… 最近好像没有和张艺兴在一起吧。

吴世勋左翻右找，拨通了一个电话，“喂，Trix哥？我是吴世勋。”  
他踌躇着不知道怎么说出口，那边信号像是不太好，声音断断续续的。  
“lay哥…这几天不舒服，能不能帮我给他送个热敷的东西…比如盐袋什么的……拜托。”吴世勋斟酌着措辞，又不希望显得太过于急切  
Trix意外于吴世勋找到自己，可对于这对小情侣，是他们之间一个秘而不宣的事情。  
他倒是表现出理解，嗯了一声答应了下来。

“世勋还有什么事情吗？”他出声询问。  
“哥，别让他知道是我让你弄的。”吴世勋踌躇了一会儿。

要对一个人好，还不让他知道。Trix不知道现在的情侣都怎么一回事。  
算了，兴许是人家之间的贴心小惊喜，于是也一并应下。

吴世勋平躺在沙发上，vivi和木咻刚吃过一会儿饭。才因为争玩具打了一会儿，他还被迫在中间“调停”，现在又亲密得窝在一起打滚儿。  
吴世勋无端的羡慕起狗来，打架与和好，都来得这么容易，没心没肺，天真快乐。

他至今都不觉得上次的争吵是分手的原因。  
只是矛盾积压了太久，鸡毛蒜皮都能成为导火索，将多年的感情炸成一朵美丽的烟花。  
在夜空绽放一瞬，随即消失不见。

“要不多留半天？”吴世勋勾了勾张艺兴的手。  
张艺兴笑着，却把手抽回来，“回去还有一堆事儿等着呢。”自顾自收拾行李。  
吴世勋从躺着，变成坐着，“我现在见你，比见社长的次数都少。”  
张艺兴在心里叹了口气。  
什么感情都抵不过聚少离多。

可是谁还能说出那种十七八岁时最常说的，“你一直陪我好不好？”的这类幼稚话。

说了也于事无补，两人清清楚楚这根本不可能。

张艺兴低头扒拉着T恤，又伸手拿了个帽子往箱子里扔。无意看到在吴世勋的照片里，出镜率非常高的那顶ck帽子。  
“他们都说你是不是只有这么一顶帽子，也换着戴戴别的吧？”张艺兴摸了摸帽沿，看向吴世勋。  
吴世勋沉默了半天，把帽子拿到自己手上，“我这个人喜欢什么就一直是什么，不像你们，花心，多情。”  
说完，把帽子掷回到柜子里。

话好像不能再继续了，张艺兴也必须在十分钟之后出门下楼，坐上去机场的车子。  
张艺兴把箱子关好，从椅子上拿下来立在地上。  
坐到吴世勋对面，“世勋，你最近是不是有些累？”  
吴世勋抬眼望住张艺兴，“我觉得哥现在，就让我有些疲惫。”

那天的最后，张艺兴夺门而去。  
吴世勋在床上瘫了半天，起床换掉了自己家门上的密码。  
在他住在这间房子以后的很多年里，那个密码一直是他和张艺兴的生日。

4

张艺兴起了个大早，最近因为腰伤复发，老妈和工作室的人都乱做一团，什么偏方都上来了，都要往自己身上招呼。  
他恍恍惚惚回到自己还是练习生的时候，为了出道疯狂练习，搞得自己一身伤。  
一声不吭对着练习室的镜子，咬着下唇贴膏药。  
他透过镜子看到自己因为痛脸都有些变形，牙咬的更紧，丝毫没有意识到下唇被自己咬破了皮。

突然，练习室的门被打开，进来的少年拿了个盐袋扔在自己手上，“这个热敷很有效的。”  
张艺兴抬头看，练习室的门就留了个小缝儿，走廊上的光透进来。  
少年背着光，面容在张艺兴眼里却真切。  
张艺兴知道，他叫吴世勋。

昨晚Trix托人送来个盐袋，  
张艺兴掂在手上摩挲了好久。

他坚信自己和吴世勋之间是有种默契的，就是言不必尽，也能感知到对方的心意。  
这是多年的默契。

就像这个盐袋，现在正垫在自己的后腰，持久的散发着温热。  
他知道虽然不是越过千山的关心，却也是吴世勋细雨无声的关怀。

张艺兴的手机一直握在手里，目光从盯着车外飞速变化的景观里收回来，低头打了行字，像是下定了决心一般的，按了发送键：  
【我们还能继续吗？】

不一会儿就回过来了，  
【算了吧，好像再怎么挣扎都是一样结局。】

张艺兴从怀着热切的发出信息，  
到等回来一盆凉水。

吴世勋说得没有半个字错，与其一次又一次难过，不如快刀斩乱麻，及时止损。

“老板，我下去买水，你想喝什么？”车子骤然刹住，李宁转过头对张艺兴说。  
“随便。”张艺兴低着头，语气有点没精神。  
可能是最近太累了吧，天天都在跑行程。他没在说什么，轻轻关上了车门。

张艺兴透过车窗玻璃看自己的影子，周围空落落的，他想起一起一群人跑行程的时候，车子塞得满满当当。  
吴世勋不顾别人的起哄，也要坐在自己的腿上。  
他轻轻环住吴世勋的腰，把脑袋靠上去。

车子在路上飞驰，大家都缺觉，一下子昏昏欲睡，他也被颠的打盹。  
吴世勋突然凑到他的耳朵边上，“张咦兴～”  
张艺兴被吴世勋的发音逗笑，还没开口。  
吴世勋更低的声音落到他的耳朵里，“张咦兴，吴诗心，永远，在一起。”

言犹在耳，张艺兴的眼泪唰一下，就下来了。

end.


End file.
